1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for license verification and a computer readable storage medium storing a program therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus that verify licenses of binary files and to a computer readable storage medium storing a program realizing license verification.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increase in an amount of Free and Open Source Software (FOSS) with verified quality, program developers may use FOSS components to develop products. Use of FOSS components enables program developers to reduce development time, reduce development costs, and increase market share by reducing time to market. Use of high-quality FOSS may also contribute to reduction of investment costs in product development. When FOSS components are embedded or used in a product, it should be verified that the FOSS components comply with license agreements so as to avoid litigation by open source license monitoring bodies and to reduce the risk of damaging corporate and product brand images.
In most cases, the target of license verification is software source code, and license verification is performed on a file basis using a commercial tool, for example, ProtexIP. However, as existing commercial verification tools do not provide a license verification scheme for binary files contained in open source code, they may be inadequate for precise license verification and may leave room for the risk of verification failure.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.